


The Telepathic Connection

by bravebeetle (signalbeam)



Category: Hayate X Blade
Genre: Cows, Humor, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/bravebeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hitsugi has a proposal about her cow's latent potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Telepathic Connection

“Have you ever wondered,” Hitsugi says, and Shizuku braces herself, just in case they are about to leave the boundaries of reason, “what other people are thinking?”

“Well, yes,” Shizuku answers, much in the same way she might answer a census or catch a grenade. “That’s only natural, isn’t it?”

“Ah,” Hitsugi says. “But what about animals?”

“… Excuse me?”

“I was working on the year’s budget,” Hitsugi says, “when I thought that I sensed something from Donna.”

Donna is Hitsugi’s pet cow. Shizuku considers pinching herself.

“She’d make an excellent accountant, you know.”

“Please don’t make jokes without a punchline.”


End file.
